Memento Mori
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Remember, you must die...


Disclaimer: I never own Persona 3/FES/Portable

By: MaedaHikari

First thing first, I wanna apologize if this fic contains grammatical errors. Since English is not my native language.

**Memento Mori**

**Chap 1 – Warnings**

_Remember, you must die…_

The young man, Minato Arisato, looked up to the dark, gloomy sky. He felt something is coming to them. To S.E.E.S. A new problem. They've done with Nyx, and Erebus. With the help of the Velvet Master, Igor and his assistant.

He sat on the bench at the school rooftop on Lunch Break. Listening to his MP3. His grey eyes gazed at the dark clouds. The song 'Burn My Dread' murmured from his earphones.

"Minato-san…" He heard a voice. He turned around to the direction of the voice.

"Oh, Aigis… What're you doing here?" Minato asked to the android, Aigis. She regained her human emotions after the defeat of Erebus.

"I'm here to remind you that Lunch Break will be over in 5 minutes." Aigis replied. She walked toward Minato and sat down beside him.

"Thanks." Minato smiled as he kept gazing at the clouds.

"Is there something on your mind?" Aigis asked, removing strands of her blonde hair off her face.

"It's nothing important, really… Just a feeling…" Minato shrugged.

"I think we better leave now… It's going to rain…" Aigis stood up turned to Minato. Seconds later, she felt water running down from her face.

"Ah man, it's raining! C'mon Aigis!" Minato stood up and ran into the building, followed by Aigis.

**Class 3-F**

"Okay, that's it for today. Any questions?" The teacher half shouted from in front of the class, trying to get the students attention. He spotted a student sleeping throughout his class. A blue haired, emo styled guy. Yes, that's Minato. He slept through class while listening to his earphones.

"I think he's gonna get it this time…" A student whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, no doubt!" his friend replied.

"I don't think so. He's like… The smartest student after Kirijo-senpai left. It doesn't matter if he skipped class, or slept during class." A girl jumped in to their conversation.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever." The guy shrugged.

"*sigh* Arisato, were you listening?" Sensei asked to the sleeping Minato.

"……" There was no response.

"Arisato!!"

"……" Still no response.

"Aigis, wake him up." Sensei sighed.

"Minato-san, please wake up. Sensei was calling you 2 times." Aigis tried to wake him up but no results. He was still playing on his dreamland. "I'm sorry, sensei. But he seemed to be in a good sleep." Aigis said.

"Tell him not to do it in my class again." He walked out from the classroom.

"Wow, he still didn't get it!" The student was amazed.

"Told you so, told you so~" The girl teased him.

"Shaddup."

**-Velvet Room-**

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my Dear Young Man… It's so nice to see you again…"

Minato opened his eyelids slowly. He found himself in the Velvet Room. He saw the long nosed old man, Igor. A blonde, curly haired woman and a white haired man. But he didn't saw Elizabeth anywhere.

"Igor? Where's Elizabeth? And who're they?" Minato asked. Igor chuckled but his face was sad.

"Elizabeth is resting. She's very exhausted from her journey to save you. And they're her siblings." Igor said.

"My name is Margaret." The curly, blonde haired woman introduced herself.

"And my name is Theodore or Theo for short." So did the white haired man.

"Save me?" Minato was confused by the fact of Elizabeth was the one who saved him.

"Yes. She faced Erebus all by herself. Using her Wild Card ability, she suppresses Erebus once again. She insisted to save you. She even let go of her job as Master's assistant." Margaret explained her sister's journey.

"What?"

"And now, she's resting to recover her health. She was very weak when she came back here." Theo said.

"No way…"

"Young Man, you can sense it, cant you? The catastrophe which is heading your way once again." Igor spoke with his usual tone.

"Another catastrophe?" Minato was confused with all of this.

"Yes. Therefore, we're all here to help you and your friends once again, young man." A card appeared above Minato and fell down slowly to his hand. The card was shining brightly. But he could see the number of its Arcanum. 22.

"22? Universe? Or Fool?" Minato asked while looking at the card.

"It could be both…" Igor chuckled. "Now then, I shouldn't keep you here any longer… Time marches on in your world. We'll meet again soon, my dear young man… Farewell…" The scenery before Minato was growing dark.

_Life is short, and shortly it will end;_

"Minato-san, please wake up." Minato heard a voice. He opened his eyelids and found the blonde haired android, Aigis.

"Aigis?"

"Man, you're sleeping throughout every class since Lunch break." A guy in baseball hat spoke, with his usual grin. "Wish I could be like you." He sighed.

"Dream on, Stupei. How can you be like him when you slept during class even when you know you can't answer a thing?" The brunette, Yukari sighed at the guy's quote.

"H-hey, that's mean, Yuka-tan." The guy Junpei said. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!!" He shouted.

"No need to shout, Stupei. I'm not deaf." Yukari sighed again. "By the way, Minato-kun. It's not like you to sleep throughout class like today. Are you sick?" Yukari asked with concerned tone.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just got real good dreams." Minato made up an excuse.

"We better go home now… It's very late since we were waiting for you to wake up, Minato-san…" Aigis spoke, pointing at the clock.

"Oh Damn, 17.30 pm already?!" Minato stood up, taking his bag.

"C'mon, Mitsuru-senpai'll yell at us if we don't go home now!!" Yukari took her bag and ran out from the class.

"Hey, wait Yuka-tan!!" Junpei followed her from behind. Aigis followed slowly.

"_Do you fear death?"_

"What?" Minato turned around, looking for the voice. "Hey, Aigis. Did you say something?" Minato asked.

"No. Why? Did you hear something?" Aigis turned around and ask.

"_Maybe just my imagination…" _Minato thought. "No, c'mon Aigis. Let's go." Minato walked out from the class, followed by Aigis.

_Death comes quickly and respects no one_

**Minato's POV**

I had been hearing voices lately. And what Igor said has been bugging me. Another catastrophe? What kind of catastrophe? Will me and my friends have to battle the shadows once again? That's what I thought though. I don't know if I still have my Wild Card ability, because I gave it to Aigis. Or at least that's what I remember.

I walked into the dormitory with Aigis. Everyone was at the lounge. Except for Amada. I saw Junpei and Yukari sat on the sofa. Yup, they left us. They took the train before us without second thought. So me and Aigis were left at the Station and have to wait for like a half of an hour.

"Hey, you're back!" Junpei said with his grin. I glared at him.

"You two are late. What were you doing?" An elegant, red haired lady asked with a stern tone.

"Well, someone left us at the Station and took the different train than us. Making us has to wait like a half of an hour…" I said while glaring at Junpei.

"Well, sorry for that. That was Yuka-tan's idea." Junpei said.

"What did you say?! MY fault?!" And Yukari shouted.

"Hey, senpai. Did you hear someone was talking?" Junpei started to tease her.

"STUPEI IORI, LISTEN TO ME!!" Yukari yelled with anger.

"MY NAME IS JUNPEI IORI, YUKA-TAN TAKEBA!!" Junpei yelled back.

"AND MY NAME IS YUKARI TAKEBA, YOU MORON!!" And there goes Mitsuru's patient.

"ENOUGH! Do you want to be executed?!"

"What's with all the noise?" Akihiko, the white haired senior came down from 2nd floor.

"Just the usual thing…" I shrugged and head to my room. Leaving Akihiko whom was sweat dropping.

**Minato's Room**

I putted my bag on the table and then I sat on my bed. I stared to the door. The door that has been closed tightly. I laid my body on my bed, and then stared at the ceiling. My head felt heavy so I decided to sleep it off, but before that I had to wash my face first. I washed my face. But when I saw my reflection on the mirror, I saw a girl.

_Death destroys everything and takes pity on no one_

"What?" I was startled. That girl had a reddish brown hair color, with a pair of red earphones hanging from her neck. She looked at me with her bright red eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" I couldn't hold back that question. She didn't answer. I putted my hand on the mirror, and she did the same. Her lips pursed. Seconds later, I knew she does gonna say something, but her voice couldn't come out. So I tried my best to read her lips' movements.

Death…

No doubt, I could read her very well… Death, that's what she said. I blinked my eyes twice and her reflection was gone.

"What was that all about…?"

Knock knock

Someone knocked on my door. I wiped my face with my towel then walked to the door. I opened it, and found Yukari standing in front of the door.

"Yukari? What's up?" I asked.

"Umm, just asking… Did you see Ken-kun on your way home?" She asked back.

"Eh? Amada? No, why?"

"Um, Mitsuru-senpai told Junpei to search for him, and she told me to ask everyone about him…" Yukari sighed.

"And that's because of that fight?" She nodded firmly.

"Anyway, thanks." Yukari left. I walked into my room and threw my towel to the floor. I changed my clothes into plain white shirt. I laid myself on the bed and my consciousness drifted away slowly.

_To Death we are hastening, let us refrain from sinning_

23. 57…

23.58…

23.59…

**Minato's Room**

**-Normal POV-**

The surroundings became dark. The moon shone brightly, the sky was green. The water from the room's sink –he forgot to turn it off- turned into blood. Dark Hour. The one and only Dark Hour that SEES worked so hard to make it disappears.

"_Wake up…"_

Minato heard a voice. Soft Voice yet concerned and full of pain.

"_Wake up, and look your surroundings…"_

Minato started to open his eyes slowly, but his head felt dizzy and his eyes refused to be opened. Seconds later, the alarm rang and woke him up. He opened his eyes and recognized the Dark Hour. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"The hell?! Dark Hour?!" He half shouted.

"_Your friend… It's too late…"_

Again, the voice spoke. Minato looked around and finds nobody. He stood up, and then walked to the mirror. He stared at his reflection once again, but all he sees was he himself.

"_**Sorry to wake you up!"**_

That was Fuuka's voice. Her voice came from the speaker.

"_**Please come to the 4**__**th**__** floor immediately. This is an emergency!!" **_

"Aw shit…" Minato changed his clothes once again, and then grabbed his evoker before rushing out from the room.

**-4****th**** Floor-**

"Senpai!! What happened?!" Yukari ran into the room.

"I-I don't know…" Mitsuru was surprised as well.

"The Dark Hour!! Why is it coming back?!" Junpei yelled in disbelief.

"For now, prepare for anything. I've sent Akihiko and Koromaru to look around. Arisato, you, Yukari, Iori and Aigis, go to the shrine to investigate. Akihiko and Koromaru went to the station. I'll stay here to help Yamagishi provide support." Mitsuru said while preparing her evoker.

"Understood!!" They exclaimed.

"I got a real bad feeling… Please be careful... And oh, please search for Ken-kun as well…" Fuuka said with a trembling voice.

**-Naganaki Shrine-**

Minato and the others arrived at the shrine. They decided to take a short break.

"*pant* No shadows so far…" Yukari said while wiping her sweat off her face.

"*pant* But… *pant* we also didn't find Ken." Junpei said.

"_**Can you hear me?" **_It was Fuuka's voice.

"Yeah, what's up?" Yukari asked.

"_**Please go to the Port Island Station, Back Alley. Sanada-senpai had requested back up." **_

"Ok. Let's go!" Minato strengthen his grip.

**-Port Island Station, Back Alley-**

"What is it senpai?!" Yukari asked when she saw Akihiko was standing there with Koromaru.

"Arf! Arf!! Woof!!"

"I think, he said that he has found Amada-kun." Aigis tried to translate the dog's language.

"Yeah… but something gave me a bad feeling… That's why I requested back up…" Akihiko said.

"Well then… I guess we'll have to take a look…" Minato walked up.

"_Look at your surroundings… Then maybe you'll find your friend… If he's still alive…"_

The voice kept bugging the party leader. It gave him a bad feeling, but he did look around like the voice told him to. His movements were halted when he heard someone's panting. He looked his dark surroundings and found someone on the corner.

"T-that's…" He walked up to the silhouette, and the party followed. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Ken badly injured.

"Amada!!" Akihiko Shouted.

"KEN-KUN!!" Yukari ran toward him.

"Hey, what happened to you!?" Junpei followed suit.

"_This… is just a warning…"_

The voice again… Minato looked around once again, and still find nobody.

"Warning?"

**End of Chapter 1 – Warning**

This is my first fanfic in English. What do you think? I guess it contains MANY grammatical errors huh? =.=a

Well, I'll always appreciate a review… Even if it's a flame. Review please? And maybe you could give me a hint on my grammatical errors. Thanks for reading! Traesto!! *disappears*

MaedaHikari


End file.
